


Уважительные причины

by JellaMontel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Двалин пришел к Бильбо таким голодным и почему так сильно опоздал Торин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уважительные причины

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для fandom RA 2014.

Король повержен.  
Король лежит, разметавшись на сбитой подстилке — широкая грудь тяжело вздымается, темные кудри спутаны и пропитаны потом, рука, удар которой мог остановить варга, бессильно откинута...  
— Я встану, — упрямо выдыхает король.  
— Не встанешь, — качает головой Двалин.  
— Нет, — Торин пытается приподняться и со стоном откидывается на спину вновь. — Я сейчас открою второй глаз и встану.  
— И не встанешь, — хмыкает Двалин. — И даже не сядешь.  
— Да ебись оно блядским балрогом... — снова стонет король.

Два часа назад он закрыл на засов дверь комнаты, снятой на вечер в «Гарцующем пони», толкнул Двалина к ближней стене и рухнул перед ним на колени, с привычным бесстыдством развязывая шнуровку его штанов.  
Часом позже гладил в порыве нежности плечи друга, чесал его полугриву за ухом, а само ухо щекотал и дразнил языком, заводясь для второго раза.  
Четверть часа назад — ругался на трех языках и подмахивал яростно, насаживаясь по самые яйца, а за попытку быть с ним не то что нежнее, а хотя бы чуть более бережным, грозил прибить нахуй... когда-нибудь после.  
И взял все свое, прокусив Двалину руку в попытке сдержать неуместный здесь и сейчас крик безмерного наслаждения, а теперь его неудержимо срубает, но он отказывается признать, что Двалин его заездил, и клянет собственное непослушное тело — король затрахан, но не побежден.

Зато Двалин бодр за двоих. Если Торин после хорошей ебли расслаблен и засыпает, то он сам хочет жрать — зверски, побольше и что угодно. И намерен найти это самое что угодно как можно скорее, но сперва нужно, чтобы Торин смирился и решил, что час-другой сна среди бела дня не повредит делу и не уронит его достоинство.  
Хотя пока что Торин валяется на расстеленном на полу одеяле — проверять, выдержит ли двух гномов рассчитанная на полурослика койка, никто не захотел — а Двалин задумчиво отирает с его живота семя и любуется своим королем.  
Король прекрасен — ресницы упрямо вздрагивают, бьется жилка на шее, сжимаются кулаки... Зато тонкие губы с капризным от природы изгибом полураскрыты, и привычно отодвигается колено, чтобы гладить было удобнее — и тут же раздуваются гневно ноздри, когда Торин понимает, что под руками и взглядом друга он если и встанет, то не прямо сейчас и уж точно не целиком.  
— Двалин, не смей.  
— Выдохся все-таки?  
— Нас ждут в Шире, — в усталом, но властном голосе звучат возмущение и укор одновременно.  
Двалину они, разумеется, только уши ласкают.  
— Так ведь к ужину ждут. Полно времени.  
— Мне еще косы плести. И вымыться надо, я пропах тобой с головы до ног.  
Пропах он... принцесса.  
— Тебя что, нюхать будут?  
— И обнюхают, — серьезно говорит Торин, — и рассмотрят. Я король.  
Двалин качает головой снова.  
И фыркает.  
— Вот и спи тогда, если король.  
— То есть? — у Торина даже глаза открываются.  
Синие-синие, ясные, чище лучших эреборских сапфиров...  
Дыхание перехватывает.  
Двалин напоминает себе, что жрать он уже хочет больше, чем трахаться. А Торину еще надо будет как-то ехать верхом.  
— Ты же носом клевать будешь, если не отдохнешь. И херню нести всякую, а слушать будут тоже внимательно.  
Торин награждает его мрачным взглядом, но хоть не спорит.  
Двалин растягивается рядом с ним, припечатывая к одеялу рукой.  
С тихим вздохом Торин вновь закрывает глаза и обмякает всем телом, сдаваясь. А потом вдруг произносит задумчиво:  
— К ужину, значит, ждут.  
— Ну.  
— Поезжай вперед.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Ты ж голодный. Езжай, не здесь же еду заказывать.  
«...когда там будет халява», — мысленно заканчивает Двалин, но не говорит ничего. Сотню лет уже они все живут сыто, и как раз благодаря Торину, но привычку рассуждать, как вечно неприкаянные нищеброды, до конца изжить так и не удалось.  
Гордости короля это — как киркой по яйцам.  
Так что Двалин молча сжимает плечо друга, а потом притягивает его, чтобы поцеловать.  
— Иди уже, — ворчит Торин, когда поцелуй затягивается, грозя перейти в третий заход, и отпихивается коленом. — Я сплю.  
«...не мешай», ага.  
Ущипнуть бы его повыше хуя прямо сейчас, да известно ведь, чем все это закончится.  
— Дорогу-то без меня найдешь? — не может не поддеть Двалин, вставая.  
— Направо, налево и по прямой.  
— А дом?  
— А дом руной будет отмечен, — Торин нашаривает край одеяла и натягивает его на себя.  
Двалин хмыкает — ну хоть отвлекать своим видом не будет, а то ж хрен уйдешь от такого — и начинает наконец собираться.  
Торин фыркает в ответ на его шебуршание и заворачивается с головой. Из свертка еще доносится недовольное: «Маг сказал, дом под кручей. Что я, дверь в холме не найду, совсем уже держишь за идиота...» — а потом он наконец затихает.

Еще через четверть часа Двалин уходит, закрыв дверь за собой поплотнее.  
Торин спит. Здесь мирно, здесь его можно оставить — не потревожат...  
А на сбор в дом под кручей придет свежий и бодрый король.


End file.
